Falling Feathers
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen, se produit après la mort de Robin. Regina a perdu le goût à la vie, elle est détruite et perdue. Une nuit, la solitude de sa chambre la pousse à se lever et sortir prendre l'air. Un phénomène surprenant se produit: et si tout n'était pas perdu finalement? Et si... Une histoire de plumes et d'espoir! Enjoy! *-*


**Hey ! *-***

 **Oh mon dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais vous écrire quelque chose, mais bon voilà, toujours le même blabla, les mêmes excuses... j'ai été super occupée, j'ai une une panne d'inspiration alors que j'avais deux sujets en tête, et voilà que le premier truc que j'ai réussi à écrire n'est pas du tut, mais alors vraiment pas, ce que j'avais dans la tête au départ...**

 **Pur la faire courte, cela se ressentira peut être sur l'écriture, mais c'était de la pure improvisation et à un moment je ne savais plus que faire, donc voilà... tout n'est pas ''plausible'' et bien expliqué, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est important ici...**

 **N'avais-je pas dit que je voulais être courte ?!;-)**

 **Bon je vous retrouve à la fin ! Enjoy !*-***

 **Disclamer : si OUAT m'appartenait ça se serait probablement, déjà pour commencer Robin ne serait pas mort... et serait sûrement déjà marié à Regina, mais bon... c'est la vie !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Falling Feathers**

* * *

Regina avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir, l'espoir d'avoir sa fin heureuse. Chaque pas dans sa vie n'avait été suivi que d'une nouvelle déception. D'abord la mort de Daniel, puis son mariage arrangé avec Léopold, encore omnibulé par sa défunte femme, et peu à peu sa chute terrible dans le tourbillon de la vengeance et de la haine destructrice. Cela sans oublier le point culminant de son désespoir : la mort de son âme sœur, de son véritable amour, de sa fin heureuse, la mort de Robin.

Oh bien sûr, elle faisait bonne figure face aux autres spécialement face aux Charmings, leur assurant qu'elle ne perdait pas pied, qu'elle était forte et qu'elle croyait encore en des jours meilleurs... elle affichait alors des sourires rassurants et ils semblaient s'en contenter, ou du moins faire semblant de la croire. Mais le soir, dans le noir et dans le froid de sa chambre vide, elle se brisait à nouveau.

Ses yeux n'avaient plus de larmes et son cœur ne battait presque plus. Un silence effrayant l'entourait, un gouffre cruel l'aspirait et alors, plus aucune joie n'habitait son esprit.

Ce soir là, une fois de plus,elle était allongée sur le dos, serrant entre ses fins doigts la plume de Robin. Elle le sentait alors proche d'elle, comme s'il était encore là. Elle s'imaginait être allongée à ses côtés, elle l'imaginait aussi glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes, et perdre ses yeux dans les yeux. Elle frissonnait au contact des doigts imaginaires, et soudain elle se rappela que Robin n'était plus, il était mort, non, entièrement effacé. Même son âme s'était envolée à jamais ! Elle tressaillit au souvenir de sa mort, au souvenir de son sacrifice...

Elle était seule.

Cette constatation la laissa démunie de toute énergie, elle roula sur le côté et groupa ses jambes contre son ventre. Soudain, et cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, elle en était sûre, elle sentit un frôlement, comme une caresse. D'abord sur son épaule, puis tout le long de son échine. Elle se retourna, mais rien, son lit était toujours tristement vide. Son soupir de déception rompit brièvement le silence pesant et elle se roula de nouveau en boule. La douce pression recommença immédiatement. Serait-elle devenue folle ? Rien d'étonnant vu la situation... après tout : que lui restait-il d'autre que la folie pour finir sa triste vie ?

Elle se leva brusquement et s'enroula dans un plaid avant de sortir de la chambre devenue trop oppressante. Ses pieds foulaient le sol glacé et la menaient sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde dans le grand escalier de marbre, puis vers l'entrée et enfin dehors. Elle devait prendre l'air, elle en avait réellement besoin, comme d'une échappatoire à la réalité. Sortant dans la nuit hivernale tout son corps frissonna, son cœur jusque se calma légèrement, mais elle n'avait guère cure de son corps. Un vent glacial l'éveillait et en même temps elle se sentait comme morte.

Un objet virevoltant attira son attention. Qu'était-ce donc ? Elle s'avança presque à l'aveuglette dans la nuit noire et s'arrêta là où était tombé l'objet mystérieux. Elle baissa le regard et découvrit une plume blanche comme neige. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de la ramasser qu'une autre tombait devant elle, puis une autre et encore une autre. Des centaines de plumes virevoltaient maintenant autour d'elle. C'était d'ors et déjà certain : elle devait avoir un léger grain, à moins que...

La magie ! Le mince espoir qu'habitait encore une infime partie de son cœur crût en un instant. Et si c'était Robin ? Son âme n'était peut être pas détruite après tout ! Et si... et si le cristal ne l'avait pas tué ? Et si... ?

Non, cela était impossible ! Tout autant que le fait de croire en sa fin heureuse. Elle ne pouvait, elle ne devait garder cet espoir qu'un jour tout finirait par lui sourire, car cette fois la chute lui serait mortelle.

Toutes les plumes étaient maintenant à ses pieds, au sol tout comme les rêves brisés de la reine. Elle s'en détourna, à nouveau sans force, épuisée d'être déçue par la vie. Chaque pas qui la menait vers la maison la blessait un peu plus :elle était entrain d'abandonner et ce simple fait la tuait, mais que faire de plus, si ce n'est attendre que cela se termine ?

-Je te croyais plus combative et bornée !

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour. Cette voix... elle pensait ne plus jamais l'entendre de sa vie. Elle tourna sur elle même pour voir d'où elle provenait, mais rien. Juste le chat du voisin courant, effrayé par un quelconque aboiement lointain, sinon la rue était déserte,...

-Qu... qu'est-ce que...

Regina tomba à genoux sur le sol glacé. Les larmes qui avaient si longtemps refusé de couler, commencèrent à strier son visage pâle. La voix de Robin lui avait semblé si réelle, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait été que le produit de son esprit torturé, et pourtant...

Quelque chose effleura son visage, elle l'attrapa au vol et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait, une fois de plus, d'une plume. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas blanche, non, elle était tout simplement merveilleuse, avec une multitude de couleurs vives qui s'alternaient mystérieusement sur toute sa longueur. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

-Regina...

A nouveau sa voix, elle ne pouvait l'avoir imaginée encre ! Serrant la plume colorée contre sa poitrine, toujours haletante au sol, Regina se mit à parler tout haut, à lui parler :

-Robin... je suis très certainement devenue folle à lier, ou en tout cas cela ne devrait plus tarder, mais qu'importe, je t'entends parler et si cela peut me donner l'illusion, l'espace d'un instant, que tu n'est pas mort, je te répondrai... je... j'aurais tellement voulu te dire tant de choses, comme le fait que même si je disais le contraire, j'adorais quand tu m'attrapais par surprise par derrière et que tu m'embrassait dans le cou. Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais avoué, parce que j'avais un peu honte de moi, mais cette fois où ta chemise avait disparu, c'était bien moi la coupable, je voulais juste garder ton odeur avec moi quand tu n'étais pas là... la chemise a aujourd'hui perdu son odeur, mais ça m'arrive encore de plonger mon visage dans le col quand tu me manques trop... Je...

Elle cracha de colère, essuyant avec rage les larmes de son visage, avant de continuer :

-C'est injuste ! Je n'ai même pas pu te dire que le Dr Whale avait trouvé un remède à mon infertilité, nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation sur le mariage comme tous les couples normaux, ni ce repas à la chandelle pour la Saint-Valentin que tu m'avais promis ! Et je n'ai jamais pu te dire que... même si nous le savions pertinemment tous les deux... que je...

-Je sais... moi aussi...

Une ombre était apparue sous le pommier. Regina ne pouvait en distinguer le visage, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Poussée par un élan surprenant, elle se leva et courut vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand enfin elle fût dans ses bras, elle leva ses doigts tremblants pour dessiner les contours de son visage, comme pour s'assurer de sa véritable présence et non celle d'un fantôme ou d'une hallucination. Leurs yeux brillaient de cet amour inconditionnel qui les enflammait et les consumait depuis le tout premier jour, la première minute, la première seconde de leur histoire.

-Comment ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda Regina à mi-voix, incapable de réaliser qu'il se tenait bien là, en face d'elle et qu'il la tenait bien dans ses bras.

-Disons juste que Rumplestilskin devient de plus en plus ridicule en disant que ce qui est mort est mort. C'est une très longue histoire qui inclus les plumes d'un ange, une cage dorée pour mon âme et bien d'autres choses dont j'aurais, je l'espère, tout le temps de te faire part... cela fut tout un périple pour te revenir, d'ailleurs...

Robin fut totalement coupé par le baiser de Regina. Pour l'instant elle n'en avait rien à faire de la façon dont il était revenu des morts, cela était visiblement trop compliqué pour qu'elle puisse attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire sans rien faire. Tout ce qui l'importait était de le savoir à nouveau près d'elle...

-Regina, juste une chose... dit Robin en riant face à l'empressement de son âme-soeur. Cette plume que tu tiens dans tes mains... c'est le prix à payer... tu devras toujours la porter sur toi ou sinon l'ange qui me l'a donnée me reprendra la vie...

-On ne peux pas te voler ce qui t'a été donné, je te l'ai déjà répété un million de fois... sourit Regina. A ces mots, elle claqua des doigts et le pendentif qui ne comportait jusqu'alors que la plume de la flèche de Robin, était maintenant ornementé de deux plumes reliées et encerclées par des fils d'or et d'argent dans un motif compliqué qui les maintenait en place, s'assurant qu'elles ne pourraient être perdues.

-Tu vois... je ne te perdrais plus jamais... maintenant, essaye encore de me retenir de t'embrasser et je risque bien de t'envoyer en enfer ou mieux : t'enchaîner à cet arbre pour ne plus perdre de temps !

Robin lui sourit et lui passant un doigts sous le menton, lui dit :

-Encore une chose...

-Robin fais attention à toi, tu sais que je suis très sérieuse et pas du tout patiente ! Je suis une reine, et il est normal que l'on m'obéisse à l'instant !

-Ce que je voulais dire, est que je t'aime !

Regina lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que cela était bien évidement réciproque, mais avec une pointe de malice, et surtout parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'était la patience, elle répliqua :

-Robin, maintenant tais-toi et embrasse moi pour l'amour du ciel !

Ce qu'il fit à l'instant en riant et soulevant à la fois Regina dans ses bras musclés, pour la porter dans leur chambre, où ils comptaient bien rattraper cette trop longue séparation et par la même occasion guérir des blessures de cœur qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être maintenant qu'il était de nouveau vivant et bien décidé à vivre ce sursis en rendant Regina,la femme la plus heureuse de cette terre !

 **The End**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon pour ceux qui me suivent sur twitter ( Vivichan10_OQ), je sais que j'avais posé une question quant à ce que vous vouliez lire et j'ai juste pris la liberté de me refaire la main avec ce petit OS, mais bien sûr les deux autres AU sont toujours au Menu pour très prochainement, le premier étant en cours de rédaction et le deuxième en cours de « réflexion » !;-)**

 **J'espère bien évidemment que ce petit OS vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser trace de votre passage ! Ne soyez pas timide, généralement cette drôle de bestiole que l'on appelle auteur ne mange pas d'autres humains... enfin, je crois... o.O**

 **Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour votre soutient et puis remercier les lecteurs fantômes aussi et bien sûr les Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre !**

 **Sur la fin de ce petit pavé d'explications et remerciement en tout genre, je vous quitte et vous dis à la prochaine pour très prochainement !;-)**

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
